The EP 2 087 213 B1 discloses a device for eliminating oil particles from the crankcase ventilation gas in an internal combustion engine. The device is located in a flow duct of the crankcase ventilation gas that runs from the crankcase to an induction tract of the internal combustion engine. The device comprises an oil separator in the form of an outlet for the crankcase ventilation gas with a deflection of the flow, causing the oil particles to be deposited on a baffle surface and thus be eliminated from the crankcase ventilation gas flow. An infeed cross-section, which lies upstream of the baffle surface when viewed from the flow direction of the crankcase ventilation gas, is sub-divided into several infeed sub-sections. The baffle surface is a solid surface that is devoid of perforations. Said baffle surface is configured on a valve body, which lies downstream of the infeed sub-sections when viewed in the flow direction of the crankcase ventilation gas. The valve body is pre-tensioned by a force in closing direction. The valve body can be displaced in the opening direction against the pre-tension force by the crankcase ventilation gas as a result of differential pressure between the crankcase and the induction tract.